1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment system for waste gas containing volatile organic compounds (VOCs), and more specifically to a system which uses a zeolite revolver to absorb the VOCs and reuses recycled VOCs as fuel to lower operating cost and increase operated efficiency of this system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many chemical industries such as refining oil, petrochemistry, artificial leather making, adhesive tape making, paint making, coating, semiconductor producing, etc. produce waste gas that contains VOCs to cause serious air pollution.
Various conventional systems for cleaning air commonly use an incinerating system to decompose the VOCs directly to make the released VOC environmental standards. Incinerating methods basically include direct incineration and incineration using catalyst. Most incinerating systems recycle heat by recuperative heat recovery but less than 70% rate of the heat is recycled. Additionally, other incinerating systems, such as regenerative thermal oxidizer (RTO) and regenerative catalytic oxidizer (RCO) systems, use regenerative heat recovery to recycle heat and recycled more than 90% of the heat. However, no matter which incinerating system described above is, the concentration of VOCs in all of the foregoing incineration systems is not adequate to completely fuel the process, and extra fuel or electrothermal energy has to be added to the incinerating system. Therefore, the operating cost of the conventional incinerating systems is extremely high.
Therefore, the present invention mitigates and/or eliminates the existing problems of conventional incinerating systems for treating waste gas containing VOCs.
A first objective of the invention is to provide a treatment system for waste gas containing VOCs, wherein the treatment system is operated continuously and economically to achieve high efficiency.
A second objective of the invention is to provide a treatment system for waste gas containing VOCs that have efficient heat utilization.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.